A Bewitching Romance Book 1: Amy And Zoisite Silver Millennium Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Why is Lord Zoisite looking forward to a midnight ball at the moon palace? Will Prince Taiki find his true love? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Meeting At Midnight Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

** Meeting At Midnight Part 1**

** One hot summer morning at the earth palace during the Silver Millennium, the younger royal knights were in the classroom studying their history with Prince Darien.**

** The youngest of the four male students, 16-year-old Lord Zoisite could not keep his mind on the lesson, try as he might.**

** Because Zoisite was daydreaming about the the blue haired blue eyed princess who lived on the moon.**

** "I'll meet you at your balcony at midnight, Amy my love." Zoisite sighed.**

** "Zoisite?" the instructor called.**

** "I'll meet you at your balcony at midnight, Amy my love." Zoisite sighed once again.**

** "Zoisite!" the instructor scolded sharply.**

** "Huh! What!" Zoisite exclaimed, he was startled.**

** "Would you kindly pay attention to the lesson?" the instructor asked Zoisite.**

** "Oh, okay, Professor." Zoisite said.**

** The professor went back to teaching the lesson.**

** A few hours later, Lord Malachite was in the palace gym waiting for Lords Jedite Neflite, and Zoisite as well as the prince to show up.**

** "Where are they?" Malachite asked.**

** Malachite was getting impatient, when Darien, Jedite, Neflite, and Zoisite entered the gym for combat training.**

** "Sorry for being late, Malachite," Jedite said. "Zoisite here got the four of us detention from Professor Aphrodite Goodlove because she caught him daydreaming about the last Mercurian."**


	2. Meeting At Midnight Part 2

** Meeting At Midnight Part 2**

** "Hey! It's not my fault I'm in love!" Zoisite shouted at Jedite.**

** "Take it easy, Zoisite," Malachite said to the youngest knight. "and, kindly take this."**

** Malachite and Zoisite were ten years apart in age, so, Malachite was 26-years-old.**

** Neflite was the second oldest at 19-years-old.**

** While Jedite was the same age as the Prince of the Earth, 18-years-old.**

** Zoisite took the practice sword from Malachite's hand.**

** "I am ready to defend the princess I love!" Zoisite said to Malachite.**

** Upon the moon in the palace, Princesses Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina met up in the palace's gym with Artemis in power mastery.**

** "All right, girls," Artemis called. "transform!"**

** "Moon Prism Power!" Serena called out.**

** "Mercury Power!" Amy called.**

** "Mars Power!" Raye called.**

** "Jupiter Power!" Lita called out.**

** "Venus Power!" Mina called.**

** All five girls transformed into their sailor scout forms.**

** "Now, come at me with all your strength," Artemis called. "Venus, you're first!"**

** Sailor Venus stepped forward.**


	3. Meeting At Midnight Part 3

** Meeting At Midnight Part 3**

** "Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor Venus shouted, attacking Artemis.**

** Artemis fell onto his back but he recovered quickly.**

** "That's my strong warrior," Artemis said, praising Sailor Venus. "okay, Sailor Mars, it's your turn!"**

** Sailor Mars stepped forward, "Watch and learn, girls! Evil Spirit, be gone!" she shouted, attacking Artemis.**

** Artemis recovered again, "Nice job, Sailor Mars! Sailor Moon, you're up!" he said.**

** "You got it, Coach Artemis," Sailor Moon said to the coach, who was in his human form. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"**

** Sailor Moon gave her tiara a good hard toss and attacked Artemis.**

** "Nice going, Sailor Moon! Sailor Jupiter, you're up!" Artemis said.**

** "You can do this, Jupiter!" Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Venus cheered.**

** "Flower Hurricane!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, attacking Artemis.**

** Artemis healed himself again, "Excellent, Sailor Jupiter! Okay, Mercury, you're up!" he said.**

** "Why did you put me after Jupiter," Sailor Mercury protested to Artemis. "she is so much stronger than I am!"**

** "Now, Mercury!" Artemis ordered.**

** "Don't worry Mercury, just do your best." Sailor Moon said gently.**

** Sailor Mercury attacked Artemis, "Mercury Aqua Mist!" she shouted.**

** Artemis dodged Sailor Mercury's attack, "You're still a late bloomer, Mercury, but you'll get stronger with time, now, ladies, detransform, it's almost time for the royal ball!" he said.**

** The girls detransformed and went to their bedrooms to change for the royal ball.**

** It was around midnight when Darien and his generals arrived.**

** Amy was sitting in a small chair, when Zoisite walked up to her.**

** "Lovely princess," Zoisite asked. "may I please have the honor of this dance?"**

** Amy stood up, "Actually, I promised Taiki the first waltz." she told Zoisite truthfully.**

** The music group of three princes, the Three Starlights walked up to Amy and Zoisite.**

** "Taiki," Zoisite protested. "but I want to be the first to dance with you, Amy! You are my best friend after all."**

** "Don't worry about that, Zoisite, Taiki has asked Queen Serenity if he could break tradition and let you have the first dance." Seiya said gently.**

** "Yes! Oh, thank you, Taiki! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Zoisite exclaimed.**

** "You are most welcome, Zoisite." Taiki said kindly.**

** Queen Serenity came up to Amy.**

** "It is time for the waltz to begin, Amy." Queen Serenity said gently.**


	4. Good Bye (Sayonara)

**Good Bye (Sayonara)**

**"Of course, Queen Serenity." Amy said.**

**The Princess of Mercury and Zoisite began to waltz as Taiki began to sing.**

**Taiki: **_**Tsuyo**_**-**_**sa ga atte mo**_**;**

_**Yūki ga atte mo**_**;**

_**Kimi o tebanasu hōhō ga wakarimasen**_**;**

_**Ā**_**, **_**boku ga tameshita hōhō**_**;**

_**Kimi nashi de ikiru**_**;**

_**Uso o tsuku yōna monodesu**_**;**

_**Iro no nai sekai**_**;**

_**Maigo no komori**_**;**

_**Soshite kimi nashi de ikiru**_**;**

_**Kūki o kirashite iru yōna**_**;**

_**Nikkō no nai hi**_**;**

_**Inori no nai yoru**_**;**

_**Isoide**_**;**

_**Ki ga kawaru mae ni**_**;**

_**Kokoro o sasageru**_**;**

_**Boku wa jinsei o sasageru**_**;**

_**Dakara boku no kokoro o torimasu**_**;**

_**Sayōnara**_**;**

_**Mewotojiru**_**;**

_**Soshite tobasemasu**_**;**

_**Boku o toru good bye**_**;**

_**Sayōnara**_**.**

**Amy and Zoisite finished their waltz as Taiki finished his song.**

**Everyone in the ballroom clapped in honor of Amy and Zoisite's graceful waltz as well as for Taiki's fine singing.**

**Seiya saw a navy blue dragon land just outside the moon palace's ballroom window.**

**Seiya saw the dragon transform into a beautiful princess with short blonde hair and green eyes wearing a navy blue gown.**

**"Amara!" Seiya exclaimed, running to his girlfriend, the Princess of Uranus.**

**"Greetings, Seiya, my love." Amara said.**

**"Has Taiki broken the spell that Queen Nehellenia had cast upon you?" Seiya asked Amara.**

**"Oh my gosh! I'm..." Amara began.**

**Amara transformed back into her dragon form and frantically took to the sky.**


	5. A Tearful Courtship

**A Tearful Courtship**

**Seiya brushed off a teardrop, "Good bye, Amara." he said.**

**Seiya walked back into the ballroom.**

**"So, how'd things go, Leader?" Yaten asked Seiya.**

**"How do you think things went, Yaten?" Seiya replied, he was in a foul mood.**

**"Pretty lousy I take it." Yaten sighed.**

**"You got it, Yaten." Seiya sighed.**

**Taiki gave his leader a forlorn look, "Forgive me for letting you down, Seiya, I promise you that I will try harder." he said sadly.**

**"It is not your fault, Taiki." Seiya said gently, patting Taiki on his right shoulder.**

**"Amara's cursed," Yaten said to Seiya. "you should move on with your life!"**

**"Yaten!" Taiki scolded sharply.**

**"Well, our leader should move on with his life!" Yaten protested.**

**On the planet earth, Amara flew into and old abandoned looking castle and detransformed.**

_**I**_**'**_**m sorry**_**, **_**Seiya Dearest**_**, Amara thought. **_**I just don**_**'**_**t want the Dark Moon Circus to discover where I am**_**.**

**The Princess of Uranus finally laid down, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep and serene sleep.**

**Back at the moon palace, Queen Serenity rose from her throne.**

**"Is Seiya all right?" Queen Serenity asked.**

**"I think I let him down, Queen Serenity." Taiki sighed.**

**"I'm sure that you did no such thing, Taiki!" the Queen of the Moon said.**

**"Then, what should I do?" Taiki asked the Moon Queen curiously.**

**"Just give Seiya some time to cool down." Queen Serenity advised Taiki.**


	6. Witnessing A Romance Bloom Part 1

** Witnessing A Romance Bloom Part 1**

** "Of course, my queen." Taiki said, bowing slightly.**

** As he left the Moon Queen's side, Taiki noticed Zoisite and Amy, hand in hand.**

** "It'd be nice to feel like that." Taiki sighed.**

** Unknown to Taiki, the Princess of Pluto, Trista by name, was watching what Taiki witnessed through her garnet orb.**

** "There he is," Trista sighed, looking at Taiki. "there's the boy I love with all my heart."**

** It was a lonely life for Trista, guarding the Space Time Door, but that was how it was meant to be.**

** Back at the moon palace, Seiya was in his guest bedroom working on a new guitar melody.**

** When he heard a knock on his door.**

** "Come in!" Seiya called.**

** Taiki entered Seiya's guest bedroom.**

** "Are you going to be okay, Leader?" Taiki asked.**

** "I'll be fine, Taiki," Seiya answered. "what's up?"**

** "Have you ever wanted something that somebody else has?" Taiki asked Seiya.**

** "That's called jealousy, Taiki." Seiya pointed out.**

** "I'm not jealous, I just saw Amy and Zoisite holding hands and I just wish that I could have someone who could love me in that manner." Taiki explained to Seiya.**

** "You mean... like what I have with Amara?" Seiya confirmed.**

** "Yes!" Taiki told Seiya out of delight.**

** "I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you," Seiya told Taiki. "the right girl will come along someday."**

** "Are you sure?" Taiki asked Seiya.**

** "Yes." Seiya answered Taiki.**

** "I really hope she's out there." Taiki said to Seiya.**

** "If she is," Seiya said to Taiki honestly. "then, you will know."**


	7. Witnessing A Romance Bloom Part 2

** Witnessing A Romance Bloom Part 2**

** "Thank you, Leader! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Taiki exclaimed.**

** Taiki then raced out of Seiya's guest bedroom, filled with hope.**

** "I do what I can." Seiya said, going back to his guitar melody.**

** When he entered the ballroom, Taiki saw no one except for Queen Serenity's royal stewardess, Luna.**

** "Where is everybody, Luna?" Taiki asked.**

** "Prince Darien and his knights have returned to their home on Earth." Luna answered Taiki.**

** "What about Serena and the other princesses?" Taiki asked Luna.**

** "I sent Serena and the other princesses off to bed," Luna answered Taiki. "they will need their rest for their training with Artemis in the morning."**

** "What about Queen Serenity then?" Taiki asked Luna out of curiosity.**

** "The queen is in bed too," Luna answered Taiki. "why do you ask?"**

** "I would like to talk to her," Taiki requested. "about going on a quest for love so I may help my leader free his loved one from the curse she is under."**

** "This should wait until morning," Luna advised Taiki. "right now, you should be heading to bed."**

** "You are right as usual, Luna," Taiki said. "I should be going to bed now."**

** The next afternoon, Artemis had dismissed Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina for lunch.**

** However, he had instructed that Amy didn't get anything to eat until she had improved with her training because of her status as a late bloomer.**

** While she worked on her training with Artemis, the Princess of Mercury heard a young man's voice from behind her at the gym's doorway.**

** "Hello, my love," the young man said. "are you ready to go?"**

** "Zoisite!" Amy exclaimed.**

** Unknown to both Amy and Zoisite, Taiki was watching them kissing in the doorway of the gym from his hiding place in the hallway.**

_**Zoisite is so lucky**_**, Taiki thought with a sad sigh. **_**it must be nice to be loved like that**_**.**

** "Once again, by beautiful Mercury," Zoisite asked. "are you ready to go to lunch with me?"**

** "I wish I could, my beloved," Amy said to Zoisite truthfully. "but I can't."**

** "Huh? Why can't you?" Zoisite asked Amy in surprise.**


	8. Witnessing A Romance Bloom Part 3

** Witnessing A Romance Bloom Part 3**

** "Because," Artemis explained to Zoisite coolly. "the Mercury Princess must stay here and train until she is as powerful as the rest of her allies!"**

** "Now wait just a minute! You are not being fair!" Zoisite told Artemis.**

** "Don't question my methods, Insolent Youth," Artemis said to Zoisite. "Princess Amy needs to get stronger! Do I make myself clear?"**

** Zoisite hung his head low in shame, "Crystal clear." he sighed.**

** "Good, now, don't let me catch you distracting Sailor Mercury again!" Artemis commanded Zoisite.**

** Zoisite ran out of the gym of the moon palace.**

** Over in the throne room, Taiki was meeting with Queen Serenity.**

** "You wanted an audience with me, Taiki?" Queen Serenity asked, setting down her pen.**

** "Yes I did, your majesty." Taiki answered.**

** "What did you want to talk with me about?" the Moon Queen asked Taiki.**

** "I would like to go on a quest, my queen," Taiki requested. "so I can discover what everyone else has including Seiya and Amara, Yaten and Michelle, and Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom and Princess Hotaru of Saturn all have."**

** "You would like to discover true love for the first time, Taiki, is that right?" Queen Serenity asked.**

** "Yes, my queen! That's right!" Taiki exclaimed.**

** "Hmmm, I'll see what I can do." Queen Serenity said to Taiki.**

** "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, thank you, Queen Serenity! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Taiki exclaimed.**

** When she arrived outside the palace's gym, Queen Serenity found Zoisite slumped on the floor, hugging his knees.**

** "What the matter, Zoisite?" Queen Serenity asked.**

** "Artemis is starving Amy, Queen Serenity, he won't let her eat until she masters her powers." Zoisite said.**

** "Oh! He is, is he? Well! I'm going into the gym and giving Artemis a piece of my mind!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

** Queen Serenity went into the gym to confront Artemis.**

** "Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury shouted, attacking Artemis.**

** Sailor Mercury knocked Artemis right into the weight machine with her attack.**

** Queen Serenity saw Artemis healing himself from Sailor Mercury's attack.**

** "Artemis!" Queen Serenity scolded.**

** Artemis walked over to the Moon Queen, "Yes?" he asked.**

** "Zoisite told me that you were starving Amy until her powers as Sailor Mercury became stronger," Queen Serenity said to Artemis. "tell me the truth, is that what you are doing?"**

** Artemis hung his head in shame, "Yes, my queen, it's true." he confessed.**

** "But my queen, thanks to the coach," Amy protested. "I have become much stronger as a sailor scout."**


	9. Taiki's Quest (A Journey Begins)

**Taiki's Quest (A Journey Begins)**

**"I saw that, Amy," Queen Serenity said proudly. "now, it's time for you to go and get yourself something to eat."**

**"Okay." Amy said.**

**Amy then went off to the royal dining hall to get herself something to eat.**

**Just as Amy sat down with her sandwich and soup, Serena, Lita, Raye, and Mina were just finishing up with their own lunches.**

**"Oh! Raye," Mina teased. "look who's decided to join us!"**

**"Straight A Amy, the world's brainiest late bloomer!" Raye laughed.**

**Raye and Mina were about to leave, when Lita stood up.**

**"Both of you should be ashamed," Lita said to Mina and Raye. "Amy is our friend!"**

**"That's right," Serena agreed. "so what if Amy is a late bloomer! We are all late bloomers in one area or another! Like me, I'm a late bloomer in all of my school classes."**

**Zoisite came up to Amy with Taiki by his side.**

**"Zoisite?" Amy asked.**

**"Amy," Zoisite said. "Taiki requires your help and mine on his quest."**

**Now Amy was intrigued, "Quest? What quest?" she asked Zoisite.**

**That was when Taiki spoke up.**

**"I am going on a quest to find my one true love," Taiki answered Amy. "would you and Zoisite mind accompanying me?"**

**Amy stood up, "I would be delighted to accompany you on your quest along with Zoisite, Taiki!" she exclaimed.**

**"What about your soup," Lita asked Amy. "you have barely touched it."**

**"You can have it, Lita," Amy replied, sounding like she was in a hurry. "I'm not hungry anymore anyway."**

**Amy raced up to her bedroom to change for the long journey with Zoisite and Taiki.**

**Lita sat down to finish Amy's soup.**


	10. Taiki's Quest (The Curse Broken)

**Taiki's Quest (The Curse Broken)**

**About a few minutes later, Amy emerged from her bedroom in her traveling attire.**

**The traveling attire for the Princess of Mercury consisted of a very pale blue blouse with short puffy sleeves, a royal blue long skirt, and very pale blue flats.**

**"Amy... you look gorgeous." Zoisite said.**

**"Thank you, Zoisite." Amy said.**

**"Hey, you two," Taiki called to Amy and Zoisite. "let's get going!"**

**During the flight through space, Trista continued to guide Taiki to her by the use of her Garnet Orb.**

**Once they arrived at the space-time door, Taiki immediately connected with Trista in the same way that the other princes had connected with their own princesses.**

**There was a ball at the moon palace that night and Amara showed up in her dragon form as Taiki and Trista began to sing their duet.**

**Taiki: **_**Even if I had the strength**_**;**

_**Even if I could be brave**_**;**

**Trista: **_**I don**_**'**_**t know how to let you go**_**;**

_**Oh**_**, **_**how I**_**'**_**ve tried**_**;**

**Trista and Taiki: **_**Cause living without you**_**;**

_**Is like living a lie**_**;**

_**A world without color**_**;**

_**A lost lullaby**_**;**

_**And living without you**_**;**

_**Is like gasping for air**_**;**

_**A day without sunlight**_**;**

_**A night without prayer**_**;**

_**So hurry**_**;**

_**Before I change my mind**_**;**

_**I give my heart**_**;**

_**I give my life**_**;**

_**So take my heart**_**;**

_**Take my goodbye**_**;**

_**I close my eyes**_**;**

_**And let you fly**_**;**

_**Take my goodbye**_**;**

_**Goodbye**_**.**

**Queen Serenity and the others in the ballroom saw Amara transform from dragon to human permanently.**

**"Amara! Darling! You're human again!" Seiya exclaimed.**

**"Yes, Seiya, my love," Amara said. "it would appear that Nehellennia's curse upon me has been broken at long last."**

**"What? But how?" Seiya asked Amara.**

**Queen Serenity stepped forward with Trista and Taiki at her side.**

**"Trista and Taiki fell in love, Seiya," Queen Serenity answered. "and that was what broke Nehellenia's curse on Amara."**

**Amara and Seiya glanced at Trista and Taiki.**

**"Thank you for breaking the curse upon me, both of you." Amara said to Trista and Taiki.**

**"You are most welcome, Amara." Trista and Taiki said.**

**"Hey, you two," Lita called to Trista and Taiki. "how about an encore!"**

**Taiki and Trista sang again, in Japanese this time.**

**Taiki: **_**Tsuyo**_**-**_**sa ga atte mo**_**;**

_**Yūki ga atte mo**_**;**

**Trista: **_**Atashi o tebanasu hōhō ga wakarimasen**_**;**

_**Ā**_**, **_**atashi ga tameshita hōhō**_**;**

**Trista and Taiki: Kimi nashi de ikiru;**

_**Uso o tsuku yōna monodesu**_**;**

_**Iro no nai sekai**_**;**

_**Maigo no komori**_**;**

_**Soshite kimi nashi de ikiru**_**;**

_**Kūki o kirashite iru yōna**_**;**

_**Nikkō no nai hi**_**;**

_**Inori no nai yoru**_**;**

_**Isoide**_**;**

_**Ki ga kawaru mae ni**_**;**

_**Kokoro o sasageru**_**;**

_**Boku wa jinsei o sasageru**_**;**

_**Dakara boku no kokoro o torimasu**_**;**

_**Sayōnara**_**;**

_**Mewotojiru**_**;**

_**Soshite tobasemasu**_**;**

_**Boku o toru good bye**_**;**

_**Sayōnara**_**.**

**Everyone in the ballroom applauded Trista and Taiki's beautiful love song loudly.**


End file.
